A Mistake
by mrs0skywalker
Summary: A short, dark little plot bunny that wouldn't go away.  The Padawan that everyone teased was a big mistake for the Jedi.


I wrote this after seeing "The Prestige" and was in the mood for something dark. Based strictly off the movies, with Siri and Garen mentioned. Not my best work, I'll give you that, but it was a little plot bunny that wouldn't go away. I also have problems with endings, so the ending isn't that great. R&R please! No flaming.

No matter how much I dream I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

"Eissie was that girl at the Jedi Temple who had no friends. She had a few, but they were just pity friends."

Obi-Wan sighed, took a careful sip of his kaff, and continued.

"We teased her. She came late to be a Padawan. Older than you were, Anakin. She was from a primitive and poverty-stricken planet. She didn't know how to use a datapad. She was scared of droids because she had never seen one. Actually, she really wasn't all that Force-sensitive. According to Master Windu, she seemed much more powerful on her home planet. We should have helped her out, taken pity on her, but we just laughed. That was our mistake. That is where the problem lies, my friend. We thought she was harmless. No, see, what you must understand, is that in one situation, someone may be harmless, but in another, your life is in their hands.

"What occurred was that to become Knights, we needed Field Training Hours, where we completed so many hours, in a group with a Master on a mission. They did away with this after discovering that it was a complete waste of time and effort since no one learned anything from it anyhow. Back on track, though, I was in a group with Garen, Siri, and Eissie. We were under Master Yoda's supervision, so we all felt quite safe. Except maybe Eissie. But she kept her mouth shut, because she knew no one would listen to her anyway. On the way over, Garen, Siri, and I had a good bit of fun. We played board games, discussed Eissie behind her back, and told jokes about her. She sat to the side and wrote, on paper, not a datapad, real paper and lead. This was another source of amusement for us. When we took one of her papers, we had trouble deciphering the non-digital letters. Garen finally figured them out. They were letters to people, saying sorry for leaving, that she loved whoever the letters were to.

"Arriving on the planet, we found a riot occurring in the city. We did our best to stop it, but my morning, several hundreds were dead. You know what it's like to be a Jedi, Anakin, to separate yourself from the death and pain; otherwise you'll go mad eventually. We all did just that, except Eissie. We thought she was just being over-emotional, but then we realized she was mourning in their language and calling out names she knew.

"She turned on us, then, screaming in rage, 'YOU! YOU JEDI! YOU NEVER HELPED PROTECT MY PEOPLE! YOU TURNED YOUR BACKS ON THE POOR FARMERS. WE JUST WEREN'T IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO GET PROTECTION FROM OUR ENEMIES! NO, JUST LET OUR GOVERNMENT CORRUPT AND LET THE COMMON PEOPLE DIE! THEN COME AND TAKE ME AWAY SO MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY HATE ME FOR BEING A TRAITOR! THEN WHEN I GET MY CHANCE TO MAKE AMENDS THEY'RE ALL DEAD AND DYING BECAUSE YOU, YOU TURNED YOUR BACK!' It must have been terrible for her. So, on that planet, the full-blood natives can bend elements. So it happens, Eissie controlled water. Although it was less of _controlling_ and more of _being_ one and the same with the water… However, in that area, there was no source of water. But, of course, there was water underground. It was far, though. She pulled it up, ruining everything within over a hundred mile radius. She was trying to kill us, but we protected ourselves with Force shields and Eissie had some sort of shield, too, but the energy it took was too much. Now, that part of the planet is naught but waste, littered with bodies no one cared enough to even bury. So we never found Eissie's body. There, the Jedi made a costly mistake, Anakin. We all, yes, me included beat down a free and fiery spirit, which absolutely backfired."


End file.
